


Kuroo and Tsukki Might Have Feelings

by NarutoHeichou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform, so much love, the training camp, they are so gay, yes akaashi and bokuto are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoHeichou/pseuds/NarutoHeichou
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki are at the training camp and Kuroo decides that Tsukki definitely to relax more and maybe there's a way that he can help make that happen. A very fun way. But maybe also will this lead to like some serious issues or something who knows?Umm this was definitely gonna be way more angsty because I love angst, but then I couldn't do that to the baby's since it's Tsukki's first time and Kuroo would not do that (unless it was a very different type of fic honhonhon)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Kuroo and Tsukki Might Have Feelings

“Damn that was a great workout!” Kuroo exclaimed, closing the door to the now dark practice gym. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto agreed happily, “it’s a shame it had to end so early though, I reckon I could’ve smashed out a ton more hits-ouch!” 

“Shut up you stupid owl. We need sleep so that we can play the practice games properly tomorrow. The others all left ages ago,” Akaashi narrowed his eyes dangerously at his teammate, who was rubbing the spot on his head where Keiji had smacked him, “Or aren’t you taking this seriously since they aren’t real matches?”

Bokuto raised his hands defensively, “no no, of course not Akaashi-kuuun. Hehe, I just enjoy showing off my awesome skills to my young prodigies. I have so much I can teach them! Isn’t that right Tsukki-kun?” Bokuto placed his arm around Tsukishima, who looked decidedly annoyed. 

“Don’t call me that, and also don’t touch me, Bokuto-san.”

“Hey hey Tsukki,” said Kuroo, putting his arm around Kei’s other shoulder, “you should talk more politely to your senpai’s you know, and besides, Bokuto… if anything he’s MY prodigy, I’m the master blocker here, all you do is occasionally smash the ball in totally random directions.” 

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo, who grinned maliciously in return. 

Akaashi let out a deep sigh, “I’m sorry about this Tsukishima-san. Please forgive my idiot teammate.” He grabbed Bokuto by the ear and dragged him away from Tsukki, “I’ll take him off your plate now. Goodnight, Tsukishima-san, Kuroo.”

Akaashi walked off pulling a happily waving Bokuto behind him. Kuroo chuckled as he watched them go and waved lazily back at Bokuto.

Tsukki huffed, ducking out from under Kuroo’s arm, “well then, I’ll be going too. Goodnight Kuroo-san,” he headed towards the main building.

“Hey hey, hold up,” Kuroo jumped after him, “I’ll come with you, we’re using the same shower block as you guys anyway.” 

“Ahh, that’s really unnecessary Kuroo-san, I prefer to shower alone.”

“What, you’re trying to tell me I can’t take a shower at my own school? I didn’t realise you were so shy, Tsukki.”

“I’m not shy.”

“Then it’s fine then.”

“Tsk.”

They walked in silence towards the main building. Kuroo hummed happily as Tsukki subtly tried to walk fast enough to leave the other boy behind. No one else was around, Karasuno and Nekoma were the only ones using this building for the training camp, the other schools were housed on the other side of the campus.  
Everyone else had gone to bed earlier, exhausted from the days of hard training, leaving the grounds calm and quiet. 

Tsukki was annoyed to have Kuroo walking with him. The captain of Nekoma’s volleyball club was too confusing as a person to Tsukki, he didn’t like people who were so silly most of the time but then instantly became serious at the flick of a switch, like Kuroo when he played volleyball. People with that type of energy were all around Tsukki, they were all so serious about a goddamn game, it pissed him off to be sure. And he hated that these stupid energetic people had roped him in to late night practices with them, what was the point of all this effort? 

“You’re looking a bit serious there Tsukki-kun, what’s on your mind.” 

They had reached the entryway to the main building and stopped for a moment to swap to their indoor shoes. 

“Hah? Nothing,” said the blonde boy, as they proceeded through dark hallways towards the locker room, “and don’t call me that.”

“Come on, Tsukki you can tell me.”

“It isn’t any better when you take off the ‘-kun’ Kuroo-san. In fact I’m just wondering what the point is in all this extra training, and why you find it necessary to rope me in as well.”

“Heh, of course you’d be thinking that Tsukishima-kun,” said Kuroo, sighing, “I guess you’d rather be in bed listening to music and pretending to ignore your teammates?”

“I think sleeping would be be appropriate but yes, if we’re just going to work hard again tomorrow then what’s the point to all this exactly?”

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because you aren’t working hard at all.”

“Excuse me?” said Kei, as they reached the locker room and Kuroo opened the door again for him. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Tsukki, sighing in exasperation at the uncomprehending look on the tall boys face. “Come on Tsukishima-kun, don’t play dumb.” He followed Tsukki into the room and closed the door. 

“I’m not playing any sort of dumb.” “Well then your ignorance doesn’t you become you, since you seemed like the smart type to me.”

“Well maybe if you could explain what you mean then I would understand and could live up to your high opinion of me, Kuroo-san.”

“Hmmm, well, since you asked so politely. The reason we stay out later to practice, besides because it’s fun to hang out with friends from other schools we don’t usually get to see outside of competitions, is because it’s the most fun to play against the people with the highest possible skill level, who could actually offer a challenge, this is how we grow and get stronger. Although I know you don’t it seriously at all, you definitely have a lot of potential. If you don’t fight people who are stronger than you, Tsukishima-kun, then you will just keep getting lazy and eventually you’ll get bad at the game, then you won’t like it and you’ll stop playing seriously. If that were to happen then it would just be unfair for your teammates, and your opponents, who are all playing with all their hearts.”

“All right jeeze, I get it, you don’t have to lecture me so much, I’m going to take a shower now.” Tsukki stalked off to the shower room. 

He hung his towel over a hook on the inner wall, walked to the closest shower head and turned it on, careful to avoid the first freezing blast while the water heated up. 

Tsukki watched as the water ran over his hand lazily, pooling with messy splashes into a puddle in his palm before spilling out and dripping down his wrist, he had left his glasses in the other room so the glittering water was duller than it should have been. The smell of cleaning chemicals was strong and his nose crinkled in disgust, it wasn’t a bad smell but Tsukki was tired and annoyed at Kuroo, and he wanted an excuse to be angry with something. He clicked his tongue impatiently as the water finally began to heat up. “About time.”

The warmth felt good, washing over his head and down his back, he willed it to rinse away some of the stress and fatigue along with the sweat and dirt of the day, but something still felt shitty, like he needed to crack his neck but just couldn’t stretch his head far enough. 

“Ohh looks nice.” Tsukki’s annoyance instantly doubled at the sound of Kuroo’s voice. He glanced to his left to see the slightly fuzzy image of the black haired boy leaning against the entryway, smirking. 

“What does? It’s just a goddamn shower,” Tsukki grunted, turning his back on Kuroo. 

“Hey Tsukishima-kun, you really need to lighten up you know. Stop being so tense. Or are you annoyed by what I said before?” Kuroo walked up to the shower head directly next to Tsukki’s and turned it on, “Shit that’s cold!”

“Serves you fucking right, why do you have to be right next to me? Go pick another one.”“Whoa swearing at a senior? You could get in a lot of trouble if I report you for that behaviour Tsukki-kun. Ahh good, it’s warming up.”

The two boys stood in silence as Kuroo enjoyed his shower and Tsukki silently fumed. 

He was going over what Kuroo had said earlier in his head and it was pissing him off. It’s not that he hated volleyball or anything, he just had never really taken it seriously before. His height gave him such a natural advantage that he hadn’t ever had to try too hard to be good at the game. He had loved it to begin with of course, playing with his brother in the backyard and listening to all his great stories of how fun it was to play with the team. But then when THAT happened… “fuck…” Tsukki grunted. He hated bringing up those stupid memories unintentionally. 

“Hmm?”

Shit, he’d forgotten Kuroo was next to him, “nothing,” he mumbled, “I was just talking to myself.”

Kuroo contemplated Tsukki from the corner of his eye, “you know Tsukki-kun, you’re actually pretty cute when you’re pissed off.” 

Tsukki, who was now trying his hardest to pretend he was showering next to a brick wall, took a moment to respond, “aren’t you tired of making fun of me yet, Kuroo-san?” he said finally. 

He heard the squeak of a tap and the sound of running water grew quieter. 

“I’m not making fun of you at all,” Kuroo’s voice sounded alarmingly close all of a sudden, and Tsukki turned to find the intense gaze of Kuroo’s dark eyes peering through damp locks of black hair only inches away from his own face. He involuntarily took a step back, his heel hitting the cold of the tiled wall. 

“U-umm, Kuroo-san, could you not get so close please, I rather like my personal space.”

And then Tsukki felt a strange mix of embarrassment, annoyance and an odd heat all over as Kuroo’s eyes slid lazily all the way down his body and then slowly back up to his face. “Hey Tsukki,” had Kuroo’s voice always been this husky? “You’re always so serious, ya know, I think you would really benefit from relaxing a bit more.”

“Uh-erm is that so?” Kuroo’s gaze had him fixated in place, he wanted to move, but his feet seemed to be rooted to the spot, “I erm, happen to be perfectly happy with the way I am, thanks for your opinion though.” 

Kuroo took a step closer, now his body was under Tsukki’s shower and Tsukki’s back was pressed against the wall, the freezing tiles against his hot skin made him shiver. “I actually think that you’re a lot more caring than you act, and that you really want to be a part of things much more than you are,” continued Kuroo. 

Tsukki finally gained control over his feet again and turned to make a huffy exit, but he was immediately blocked by Kuroo’s hand slamming against the wall in front of his face, “tch, I don’t need any more goddamn lectures from you tonight Kuroo, haven’t I done enough by helping you out with practice? Can’t you leave me alone all ready? And I’d thank you to stop judging me, you aren’t even my friend or anything.”

“Hey now, you’re gonna hurt my feelings Tsukki-kun, we’re definitely friends, and there’s no need to get so angry. Besides, you’ve been enjoying practicing with us, otherwise you wouldn’t have come back.” 

Tsukki tried to regain his calm composure, thinking of the fastest way to get out of whatever this situation was, he turned to smile at Kuroo, “you’re right, I actually don’t know why I came back after that first night, it’s not like you guys forced me to. I don’t really think we’re friends though, Kuroo-san, so it would probably be better if I don’t come anymore, I wouldn’t want to keep bugging you since I can’t take it seriously and that’s not really fair on you guys.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Tsukki, “are you trying to make me angry?”

“Not at all Kuroo-san, I’m just tired and I’d like to go to bed now so if you would kindly move your arm.”

“I told you to relax already Tsukki damn it.” Kuroo’s other arm came up to rest on the other side of Tsukki’s head, and he moved right up close. Tsukki could feel Kuroo’s soft breaths on his face.

“I-I’m perfectly relaxed,” Tsukki said, as his heart started beating a mile a minute in his chest. He felt incredibly exposed, and he moved his arms to cover his private parts and turned his face away from the all-too-close Kuroo-san. 

“Hey Tsukki, you know I really do think you’re cute when you’re angry, but I bet you’d look even cuter if you really did relax.”

Tsukki frowned in annoyance, what the fuck was this situation that he was in right now?! Even more pissed off he glared at the arm in front of him and spoke through gritted teeth, “I told you, I didn’t ask for your fucking opinion, and I’m perfectly relax-sshd,” he stumbled over his words as he felt something soft and warm latch onto his throat, Kuroo’s mouth. 

“W-wait, Kuroo-san what are you-?!” Kuroo bit down and Tsukki started in shock, he reached up, gripping Kuroo’s shoulders and attempting to push the other boy away, but though Tsukki was a tiny bit taller, Kuroo was solid and much stronger and Tsukki’s hands merely slipped off the slippery wet skin. Kuroo stopped sucking for a moment to grab Tsukki’s wrists and, “damn it stop moving for a sec,” slam them into the wall on either side of Tsukki’s head. He then leant in nuzzle Tsukki’s collarbone, tracing his tongue along the dip just above the bone as Tsukki shuddered under him. 

“Kuroo-san, seriously, stop... what are you doing? This is-“

“Hey Kei,” Kuroo came up to eye level, an intense look on his face, he looked imploringly at Tsukki, “is it alright if I kiss you?” Tsukki gaped at him, “I-I don’t… I don’t know... this is... already…” what was he doing? What did he want to say? Just tell him no. Just tell him no, walk out, and forget that whatever this is ever happened.

Kuroo’s grip on Tsukki’s wrists loosened, just slightly, “Kei, say no if you want me to stop.” He leaned in.

Tsukki didn’t move. 

He didn’t say no. 

He didn’t say anything.

Kuroo got closer. 

Kuroo’s face was wet, his hair was drooping down over his eyes, dripping steadily, he was so close. 

Tsukki squeezed his eyes shut, he felt the tickle of that wet hair on his forehead, and the drip of water onto his cheek, and the hot breath that came through the parted lips that were just there.

And then those hot lips were touching his.

He felt lame as fuck for it, but he had no idea what he was doing, Tsukki had never properly kissed anyone before. He knew what it meant to make out, he was a boy, he’d watched porn, he’d jerked off, he’d kissed girls before, but just pecks, just those stupid little things you do when you’re a kid who is dared to do stuff. 

Kuroo released one of Tsukki’s wrists and instead the hand came down to grab his chin, tilting upwards, forcing Tsukki’s mouth open.

“Mpmh,” Kuroo’s tongue invaded his mouth, it felt weird. It was warm, and slippery, and definitely gross, but... somehow, it tasted so good, and he absolutely felt it go straight to his dick. He wasn’t expecting that. And he pulled away from the kiss forcefully, “Kuroo-san, I-.”

“Hmm?” Kuroo’s eyes were glazed over with lust. The boy in front of him looked so ridiculously hot right now, slim and tone, and soaking wet, and not to mention, oh? What was that hand trying to cover up down there?

“Are you starting to feel it Kei?” he whispered into Tsukki’s ear, “are you enjoying it? Do you want to keep going?”

Tsukki closed his eyes in embarrassment again, but fuck he did not want the other boy to stop. But he didn’t know if he could say it, how do you say that to someone? It’s not like this was a typical situation, did he really want to make out with Kuroo-san? Did he want to do- do THINGS with Kuroo-san?

“Kuroo-san I… I don’t know, what is happening, why are you doing this? I don’t really know what’s going on…” “Oh,” Kuroo’s eyes lit up with understanding, “hehe I get it, Tsukki, you’re a virgin right? Have you ever even really kissed someone before?”

Tsukki glared at him, “you don’t need to laugh.”

“Hahah! No I’m sorry, it’s just I’m sorry, you just act so confident all the time, and you’re so unexpectedly... sexy, when I came in here and saw you, I mean, I wouldn’t have thought that you’d never done anything like this before,” Kuroo chuckled, but then his face went dark, and he looked at Tsukki with a tinge of annoyance on his face, “hey this is actually kinda annoying.” He looked Tsukki up and down again, “you’re so goddamn hot Tsukki, I really want to fuck you right now, but if you’ve never done it before I can't really just do that.” 

Kuroo ran a hand through his damp hair in frustration, then his fingers came down to Tsukki’s chest, they flicked lazily over a nipple, causing Tsukki to shudder, and his other hand moved down Tsukki’s right side, his thumb digging into the skin, until it came to rest on the hipbone.

“Ahhh, I really want to see what you’re hiding down there right now Kei,” Kuroo’s hand gripped his hip so tight. Tsukki didn’t know if he wanted the hand to move backwards or forwards, but he wanted it to do something, fuck Kuroo’s big hands felt so good, like they could wrap around his whole thigh and… do what? He swallowed. 

“Kuroo-san I-“ Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at him, he swallowed again, “I really don’t… I really don’t want you to….”.

“What?” 

Silence.

“Stop.”

Kuroo sighed, “you want me to stop?”

“No!” 

“Oh?”

Fuck. He didn’t know where this had come from. He didn’t know how the fuck he had ended up butt ass naked in the showers where anyone could walk in pinned to the wall by Kuroo fucking Tetsurou, but fuck if he knew anything it was that he didn’t want it to stop right now. 

Tsukki reached up, grabbed Kuroo by the back of his stupid head, and pulled him in. 

Their mouths fit together so well. Was it like this with everyone? Was Kuroo-san just a good kisser? Tsukki thought that kissing was meant to be rough and hard, they always kissed so harshly in movies, but when he tried to copy what he thought a kiss was meant to be like, Kuroo-san automatically slowed his pace. Kissing him gently, parting their lips slightly, licking and biting softly, kissing with an intensity that was painfully slow but that sent heat straight to the pit of Tsukki’s stomach and his groin. Fuck why had he never done this before?

“Kei,” Kuroo pulled away, “this way.”

Kuroo turned off the shower and, attempting to kiss him as he went, which meant banging into the wall more than once, led Kei backwards out of the showers and into the other room where he pushed the blonde boy up against a locker and proceeded to kiss him so vigorously that Tsukki needed to stop him to get a moment to breath. The second he did Kuroo ducked down and his mouth fastened around a soft nipple. Licking and sucking like he was trying to leave a hickey, Kuroo began to pull some delicious sounds out of his prey. Which intensified as one of his hands wandered down to Tsukki’s erection and began rubbing it. 

“F-fuck Kuroo-san, I-,” 

“Mmm,” hummed Kuroo happily, “you’re so hot Kei, here, rub mine too.”

He guided Tsukki’s hand to his own throbbing dick, then buried his head in Tsukki’s shoulder as they pleasured each other, damn he was so fucking turned on right now. 

“It’s weird seeing you without your glasses, I don’t know if I like it or not,” Kuroo said suddenly. 

“Huh?” said Tsukki, “are you seriously thinking about that right now?” “Well can you still see me clearly?” Kuroo said, suddenly very serious, he looked into Tsukki’s eyes intensely.

Tsukki’s face flushed all the way through to his ears. Pfft, how cute, Kuroo thought. 

“Umm, yeah it’s fine, my eyesight isn’t that bad, you’re close enough that it doesn’t make much difference erm..” Kuroo chuckled and kissed Tsukki on the nose. 

“Ahhh,” Kuroo heaved a big sigh, but his hand started moving even faster, “I really want to fuck you into the ground right now you know, Kei.”

“Urghh,” Tsukki struggled with himself as Kuroo’s hand moved, it felt so different from his own, and sooo good, “umm, *huff* then why don’t you?”

“Shit,” Kuroo bit down on Tsukki’s neckline, really hard, “don’t fucking say that right now Tsukki-kun, I won’t be able to hold back, and it won’t do to do it here right now. You’ve never done it before so that's not a good idea, and I don’t have any lube on me anyways.” 

“Ah, sorry, I don’t really know that much *huff* about it, just that I *huff* want to do it with you right now Kuroo-san.”  
Kuroo cursed again and pulled Tsukki off the lockers, flipping him around and pushing him down until he was on his hands and knees on the ground. 

“Kuroo what-?”

“Just stay like that will you, I’m not going to put it in so don’t worry.” Kuroo got down behind Tsukki and reached forward and under the boy to grab his dick again, then he began to move his hips, rubbing up against Tsukki’s ass, hugging close to his back so that he wouldn’t see the place he was so tempted by. 

“Ahh-ah, Kuroo-sa-“

Tsukki was moaning beneath him so sweetly. 

“Hey Tsukki, I’m gonna play with your ass, just a bit, okay? I’ll just use my tongue before any fingers, then make sure and tell me if it hurts.”

“Wait, Kuroo-san no that’s too embarrassing, don’t! Ah fuck!” Kuroo was already down there, licking, drawing out all the wonderful sounds in the world, fuck he had never imagined that Tsukki would be this hot, he’d only really wanted to make the other boy loosen up a little, but this was fucking heaven. And damn never in his life had he regretted not have lube on him so much as right this minute. Fuck. What if Tsukki was just totally caught up in the lust and after this would return to being a dick and never talk him again? It seemed like he was enjoying it, but really Kuroo had kind of forced him into it, hadn’t he? Shit. His brain wasn’t working so well right now, he was so pent up, so fucking horny. Tsukki was groaning, he was now on forearms on the grounds and his hole looked so damn fuckable. 

Shit.

Kuroo covered his index finger in saliva and gently nudged Tsukki’s hole. Tsukki gasped, at the new sensation but didn’t tell Kuroo to stop.

Kuroo smirked but pushed down the dirty words that he wanted to say, calling Tsukki a slut during his first time would probably definitely be something he wouldn’t be forgiven for. 

Gently, he entered Tsukki with one, then two fingers, licking at the same time as he gently began to dig in. Tsukki was whining at this point, he was so close to the edge, with Kuroo’s hand on his dick and his fingers in his ass. It felt so strange, but also so good in a way that he didn’t know how to articulate. He wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it was like his brain was telling his body that this was how it was meant to be anyway, even if he wasn’t used to it yet, this felt good. 

“Kuroo-san, I’m *huff* I think, I’m going to come…”

He felt Kuroo’s hot breath on his back, and a wet tongue ran up his spine and it just felt fucking amazing, “that’s okay, Kei baby, come for me whenever you want.”

Oh fuck. He’s so hot, shit, he keeps saying this stuff, do I need to tell him that he's hot too? But fuck I can’t call him baby that’s so fucking embarrassing, ahh shit I’m gonna come, Kuroo-san… 

“Kuroo-san...”

“Call me Tetsurou, Kei, just for now…” “Ah *huff* Te-Tetsu…fuck,” he came hard in Kuroo’s hand, arching his back, thrusting back against Kuroo’s fingers, and Kuroo behind him, biting down on his lower back. 

“Ah-ahh shit…” Tsukki shuddered and almost collapsed on the floor, exhausted as he was but…

“Hold on just one second for me Kei, just stay there, *huff* for one more second…” Kuroo’s fingers came out of Kei’s ass and onto his own dick, his other hand wrapped hard around Tsukk’s slim waist. It took only a moment longer, and Kuroo joined Tsukki in bliss, unable to stop himself from coming across Tsukki’s back, covering the dark bruises he’d just created in shiny cum. 

This view of Tsukki was so fucking hot. 

They fell onto the ground together, Kuroo rolling onto his back and instantly pulling Tsukki’s head up onto his chest as they came down from their high together. 

“Fuck that was hot,” Kuroo exclaimed to the ceiling. 

He almost felt Tsukki’s face burn bright red beneath him, “it.. it kinda was, wasn’t it?”

“Hehe, absolutely,” Kuroo kissed the top of Tsukki’s head. 

As their breathing calmed down Kuroo became aware of the sound of the wall clock softly ticking the seconds away and glanced up at it. 

“Shit, Tsukki, it’s super late, we have to go, we have practice in the morning.”

“Oh, ah yeah,” Tsukki blinked himself awake, Kuroo’s chest was so comfy… shit. Tsukki bolted up, and he instantly regretted it as he felt Kuroo’s sticky cum slide down his back and onto his butt. “Urgh, hehe, gross Kuroo couldn’t you have done it on the ground?”

Kuroo blinked up at him, then grinned with total shamelessness, “absolutely not, I would have much liked it to be somewhere else though…”

Tsukki glared at him playfully then rushed to the shower to wash off. Kuroo followed him. 

Kuroo took a moment to admire his handiwork, one spot on Tsukki’s lower back was extra dark, maybe he had bitten a little too hard, but Tsukki hadn’t said anything. Kuroo marched up to him, grabbed a shoulder and spun a startled Tsukki around, “what-?”Kuroo grinned, there was a nice dark spot on Tsukki’s neck, just low enough that it would be beneath his collar line, and an even bigger one on his shoulder, “just wanted to remind you to keep your collar buttoned up tomorrow.”

Tsukki glared at him and pushed him away, “then don’t leave anything you idiot.”

Kuroo laughed. They showered and dried themselves, then got changed and headed for the door, it was past midnight, hopefully everyone was beyond sleep by now. 

“Hey,” Kuroo said, as they reached the door.

“What?” said Tsukki, he was a little grumpy now, mostly from exhaustion, though his brain was buzzing with a thousand thoughts about what had just happened. 

“Damn I really do you like with your glasses on after all. Hmm... one for the road?” he questioned.

Tsukki melted under Kuroo’s gaze, he nodded and leaned in.

Kuroo was happy that Tsukki was inviting him, and gave him a chaste kiss so as not to arouse any new feelings, though that might happen when he gets back to his bed and starts about thinking about everything that just happened anyways.

“By the way,” Kuroo said as they walked out and Tsukki looked at him, “I'm glad that you’re finally relaxed now Tsukki-kun, bring that energy with you to our after-practice practice tomorrow yeah?”

Tsukki’s face went bright red, lit up with so many emotions that Kuroo couldn’t tell at all which ones were winning the battle for dominance, he hoped it was annoyance. He definitely thought Tsukki was the cutest when he was pissed off.


End file.
